


Malfunctioning

by Berserk49_Underclass



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserk49_Underclass/pseuds/Berserk49_Underclass
Summary: Len is kinda malfunctioning. Len has a crush on Kaito. A party is gonna happen for the Vocaloids.





	Malfunctioning

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna try and update as soon as I can! Also leave comments! (Tell me if there are any mistakes or if you need clarification.)

“Yeah! You got a perfect!” The happy Kaito module gleefully cheered on screen. Jumping up and down with a turn.

Len couldn't help but smile slightly although feeling guilty. Using the Project Diva game to gain compliments from a dumb silly crush.

Kaito was still on screen giving a thumbs up in his ‘[On the Rock's](https://goo.gl/images/dNhwrX)’ module; one of the only outfits that Len considered both sexy and secretive; helping him hide his crush from the other Vocaloids in the house.

Arranging his sitting position on his bed, crossing his legs to get a better view of the screen above him. Len's room being similar to the one in the game; yellow and robotic. Thinking back on it, Len was the only one who hasn't changed his room; other getting news beds or reorganizing to get a better closet and some went as far to get a new room completely.

Setting the game back to the music menu searching for something to fit the mood, passing by the 100's of Miku songs to get to a small portion of songs that was Kaito. Len sighed thinking it was completely unfair that him and the other crypton Vocaloids were treated as, well side characters. But what ya gonna do? Project Diva was her game so it only made sense since she was the main character.

Finally finding a satisfying song to play ‘Snowman’ he moved his control to make sure the song was on hard can changed the Kaito module; passing by the many Kaito module; blushing slight and averting his eyes when the swimsuit modules passed.

Why couldn't he just search up the module he wanted so he wouldn't have to pass by the embarrassing swimsuit modules. Finally find the module for the song ‘[Diamond Dust](https://goo.gl/images/ua71AY)’, the module representing snow and warm at the same time. Starting the song and waiting momentarily for the song to play

“I want to be with you!” Blasting at mid volume. The words Kaito singing for a song but for Len is was a bit more personal. Len barely concentrating on the gameplay and more on the singer present.

Thoughts passing on his mind 'It's just a song.’ 'He wouldn't return your feelings.’ 'Kaito being happy is good enough for me.’ Len's stomach dropped, ruining his mood. The crush wasn't meant to be return, they are just good friends and nothing else.

Len biting down on his tongue trying to feel anything different than the sinking feeling inside himself. Keeping his crush secret was hard, hard to keep monotone when Kaito was around. Could be even be blamed? Kaito was kind and gentle, almost like a living being. He put others needs before him, adding to it was that Kaito was an easy pushover.

An idea sparkle, showing evident on his headphones; the blue glowing brighter making its presence known. Maybe if he confessed? Kaito surely wouldn't be rude to reject him or even if Kaito did reject him, it would probably hurt less then knowing he was stuck in an unrequited love.

Len's head dropped forgetting to keep his eyes on the screen. What would Kaito even say to him? Was Len maybe pushing to much of Kaito just by confessing?

“Oh, better luck next time.” Kaito deflated sang. “What?” Len panicked looking around for the owner of the voice, remembering he was playing Len raised his head to the screen above him with the Kaito module staring at him sympathetically.

Frustrated Len threw his controller on his desk. Laying back down on his bed running his hands throw his untied hair. It was just dumb to even think if confessing. He would have just made things awkward between the two and- ...maybe it's better if he left his room for a bit.

Len getting up his bed and going to turn of the T.V. screen and leaving the game console on. Len lifting up his arm so he may change the light settings on his arm warmer. Malfunction!

His screen on his sleeve glowing red and flickering his lighting,raising the lights super bright to the point of causing mild pain to his eyes and quickly shutting on the lights in his room. Leaving Len in complete darkness, the only light in the room being the small blue light coming from his headset. Len goaned.

Len panicked and quickly went to check on his game. The console had shut off, well at least it would automatically save right?

Len turned to feel around his room, trying his best not to stub his toe on any of the hard furniture. Using the little light he had finding the door wasn't completely impossible he found the door without any major accidents.

Opening his door slightly to an empty hallway was rare, usually everyone would be busy getting ready to create and producing. It's too good to be true.

Len stepped out of his room with a bit of confidence until he met Rin in the hallway. “Hey Len!” It was nice to hear his sister's cheerful voice but not so much today especially-

“Len you don't seem too good!”

-with her stepping on my bare foot.

Len's face of anguished was made very apparent with his biting of the lips and his wide blue eyes. Sadly, Rin just sometimes doesn't get the hit.  
Len usually would have pushed anybody who stepped on him but this is his older sister (by like a few seconds) so it's best not to disrespect her. Len trying signaling that Rin was stepping on him. Len pointed and his foot until Rin got the hit and looked down.

“Oh I'm sorry Len!” She stepped off and looked at him with apology on her eyes. Her big bow on her head lowered showing her guilt. Even though Rin was the older of the two she sometimes acted as the youngest.

Why do we even need to steel toed boots for? Mental question Len, trying his best not to lash out at his sister to watch where she was going? Len sighed once again ignoring the pain on his left foot.

“It's fine Rin”. Len deflated, thinking his day couldn't get worse.

“Really sorry! I'm kinda in a busy with everyone asking for outfits today!” She lifted arms to emphasise the outfits on her arms all ranging from her oldest to newest.

“Why do they need clothes?” Len asked slightly hoping for something normal like, it could be laundry day today and everyone needed clothes; though that doesn't make sense since everyone has at least a few pairs of the exact same outfit. That's pretty anime if you as Len.

“Well you should know! IA planned a party and sent the invitation today! Didn't you get it in your Vmail?” She asked, her eyes directing to his digital sleeve.

Len shrugged but looked at his sleeve praying it wasn't broke and giving him issues. He didn't want to be reported as bugged or broken. Len checked out his sleeve and seem to have gotten said Vmail plus some other texts.

Len blow it up to a bigger screen with the Vmail so both Rin and him could read it.

“See! IA is holding a party.” Rin's bow seemed to jump along to the happy tone of her voice.

“All the details are in the bottom of the Vmail! One of the most important ones I read was that everyone had to wear something different IA was strict and even put in bold letters she wouldn't let you in if you wore your everyday outfit!”

Run scrolled through the Vmail until she found the bold letter reading No entry.

Well if Len didn't knew any better that was kinda rude of her. Most Vocaloid's didn't have new or different outfits. The sad true was that some weren't as popular as others. It was an elephant in every party but ever spoken out.

“Len I gotta get going! I have to deliver some of my outfits to the other girls!” She said waving off.

“Wait! Can't you just sent it to them via Vmail? It would save you time and we are digital.” Len recommend. Rin denied saying she wanted to visit the other ladies.

Well there goes Rin, off leaving Len with hurt foot and leaving him all alone. Great.

Len decreased the size of the screen back down to his sleeve turned back to limp slowly his room. Talking to Rin was enough socializing if you asked anybody.

Len opened the door only to be met with darkness. The light coming from the opened door and the hallway. Len looked at his sleeve and tried once again to fix the lights. Clicking to settings he tried changing the brightness of his room.

50?% He clicked and turned on the lights. Fuck nope! Too bright. He turned in back down to 40%. It was better. Len shut the door behind himself and went to take a seat in his chair.

Len grabbed his game controller but before he could even try turning it on his headphone started vibrating. It was just twice and being Len, he would have just ignored it. Until it rang 4 times then 8 times. That's it who is trying to text him?!

Be hold, it was Fukase; the annoying red head. Was there a good reason Len hated Fukase? Nope. He just found Fukase to load and annoying. Really pissed him off.

Len opened the texts on his sleeve in favor of having Fukase spam him.

Fuckass: HeY yO LeN! Can I borrow the [Holy Lancer](https://goo.gl/images/tw6TaZ) outfit for the event today? Please and THX!  
Len  
Banana head  
Are you there?  
Hey  
Hey  
\\(*3*;)/ Answer me!  
HEY YO BOIIIIII!!!!!  
Don't be a fat meany!  
Len:  
Okay HERE TAKE THE OUTFIT!  
¤[Holy Lancer](https://goo.gl/images/tw6TaZ)¤  
NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!  
Fuckass: Thanks ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Len was about to reply something he'd probably regret until he read that others two others have texted asking for outfits. It was Piko and Oliver. He could stand them more than Fuckass and his annoying hair.

Len opened up Piko's text which he was grateful it was cut short and simple.

Piko: I need an outfit. What do you have?

Piko was more chill and takes what's given. Len knows Piko wasn't as picky as Fukase so Len decided to give Piko something that was more his aesthetic.  
Len:  
Is this one okay?  
θ[Receiver](https://goo.gl/images/7x1tvg)×  
Piko: Yup thanks.

Len enjoyed Piko's company. Too bad Pinko wasn't much of a talker, he prefers silence and Len can respect that.

Next text was sent from Oliver, sent much earlier than Piko's and Fukase's. Probably should have answered that one first.

Oliver: Can i b'rrow an outfit? s'rry if 't be true i'm both'ring thee at this timeth of day!

Yikes! English, looks like dear old goggle translate is gonna be useful today. Len copy and pasted the english into a translator in Japanese. Yes, Len knew english. Was it good english? Nope. He could barely pronounce anything in English without completely killing the english language.

Translation….Complete!  
Oliver:Can I borrow an outfit? Sorry if I'm bothering you at this time of day!

Len:  
Sure you can. Do you have any idea what kinda outfit you want?

Translating…  
Oliver: May I please borrow the [White edge](https://goo.gl/images/wF92PT) outfit  
please.  
Len:  
°[White Edge](https://goo.gl/images/wF92PT)°  
Here ya go buddy!  
Oliver: I hope I wasn't bothering you.  
Thank you very much Len!  
Len:  
Yeah, no problem buddy!

Oliver was a good person, too bad he was to shy and too good for his own good. Oliver was almost like a little brother to him; if only it wasn't for the major language barrier blocking both of them. If they could have their voice banks fixed then maybe they could have been good friends.

Len put his arm down and just sat in his chair. His foot kinda hurting still, even after the long while. What should he do now? His game already turned off so there was no point in even trying to turn it on.

What time did the party even start? Maybe he should open up the Vmail and actually read all the details.

Until Rin broke down the door.

“Len it's time to go! Your not even ready yet!” She yelled, clicking her heels on the broken door.

The smart choice would be to cheat and just wear the mirror image opposite outfit of Rin's outfit. Sadly Run glowed with the [Reactor](https://goo.gl/images/eaDthb) outfit. Her hair in small pig trailer and a skirt almost as short as my will to live.

“Len Hurry up! Just change already! The Kagamines are gonna be late and The Kagamine are NEVER late”! Her heels clicked dangerous loud.

Quick think of something smart or for sure you're gonna get your ass beat into next week.

“Ummm…I don't know what to wear?” Len sank in his chair. For sure he is gonna get his ass kicked.

“Oh, well wear the opposite of what I'm wearing!” Run suggested, her smile glowing. That would have been a good idea. If Len didn't hate that outfit so much.

“No, Run you see I actually-”

“You what?! Hurry up we're gonna be late!”

Well guess who is gonna wear [Punkish](https://goo.gl/images/i6Zkrk) to IA's party?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you see the links?  
> Whatever hope y'all have a good day/night!


End file.
